five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's: Smashed to Pieces
Five Nights at Freddy's: Smashed to Pieces '''is a game created by '''GirlyGamer66. It has a sequel named Five Nights at Freddy's 2: Smashed to Pieces. This game is much harder than any other Five Nights at Freddy's games. Characters Night Guards You can choose from 3 night guards - a girl and 2 boys. They all have 'special gadgets'. * Alyssa Goldheart - '''the only girl. She is the night guard most likely to survive. Alyssa's special gadget is the Tazer, which is very dangerous but useful with animatronics, as it will cause them to suffer from a powercut, making them powerless. * '''Robert Johnson - '''the first boy. He is the night guard who is most likely to run out of power, making him also the most likely to die by being attacked by Freddy 1.0. Robert's special gadget is the Electric Machete, which can be useful but almost powerless against the animatronics, unless he pokes it in their eyes. * '''Brandon Waters - '''the second boy. He is the night guard to is most likely to defeat the animatronics, but he can't kill Toy Freddy or Jessie. Brandon's special gadget is the Flying Slasher, which is like a boomerang with knifes on the end. This is very useful against the animatronics. Animatronics * '''Freddy 1.0 - '''The original Freddy Fazbear from FNaF. He is the third hardest, as his AI Level is 16. He usually bangs on the Right Door. If you look at the Kitchen via the Camera, Freddy 1.0 will stare at you and start running to the lense, causing you to be jumpscared by him automatically. * '''Freddy 2.0/Toy Freddy - '''The Freddy Fazbear from FNaF2. He is actually pretty easy, despite being very hard to destroy. His AI Level is 6. Freddy 2.0 usually starts at Party Room 3, which is the closest to the Office. If you click his picture on a poster or click him while hallucianting him, you will immediately be jumpscared by him. * '''Freddy 3.0/New Freddy - '''The new Freddy Fazbear. He is the second hardest, as his AI Level is 18. He usually starts at Parts/Service. Freddy 3.0 usually travels with an old, fake Freddy Fazbear hand in his hand. * '''Golden Freddy - '''Golden Freddy is very hard to handle. He usually appears like he was in FNaF, but when he enters the Office, he appears like he was in FNaF2. The player can hallucinate his jumpscare, which is him elbowing the screen. * '''Jessie - '''Jessie is the hardest out of all the animatronics, as her AI Level is 20, the highest number. Her jumpscare occurs if you spot her in Parts/Service and look at her for too long - this can also happen with Freddy 2.0. She is very fast and dangerous. You can hallucinate her jumpscare and you see screws all over her face, which implies she might not be in a suit. * '''More coming soon! Category:Games